La Plaga de Alola
by Edmund Daltonic
Summary: Crisis en la región de Alola. Después de que la Fundación Aether, en su intento de investigar los Ultra Umbrales desatara una plaga que se esparce con rapidez, el capitán Clint Laguardia y su escuadrón se adentran para recuperar alguna clave que les ayude a detener la infección. Pero la influencia del jardín de la decadencia se extiende más allá de la carne.
1. SINOPSIS

**SINOPSIS**

* * *

Una infección azota la región de Alola. Las autoridades se ven sobrecogidas ante la tarea de evacuar cientos de miles de personas y pokémon de toda una región, después del gran experimento fallido que la Fundación Aether llevó a cabo en su intento por expandir sus horizontes hacia un mundo desconocido. La clave para intentar comprender la naturaleza del invasor se halla en aquella isla artifical donde el capitán de operaciones especiales Clint LaGuardia y su escuadrón se abren paso entre los horrores de un jardín de pestilencia con una sobrenatural atmósfera capaz de detener la muerte. 


	2. CAPITULO 1

"_En el umbral del abismo es fácil confundir los regocijos_

_de los lamentos, las artimañas con las promesas, el renacimiento con la decadencia"_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

* * *

"_Equipo Alpha, aquí Central. ¿Me copian...?"_

La súbita interrupción proveniente del comunicador rompió la concentración del capitán que observaba a través del cristal del helicóptero las decenas de barcos y botes que se alejaban de la isla Melemele.

— Aquí capitán LaGuardia. Cambio — respondió el militar — Estamos a menos de cinco minutos del punto de reunión. Necesitamos…

"_Tiene nuevas órdenes, capitán…"_

LaGuardia refunfuñó y quedamente emitió un insulto a su mala suerte, silenciado gracias al vertiginoso sonido de la hélice cortando el viento y la estática de su comunicador.

— Negativo — respondió con firmeza — Su logística es deficiente y el tiempo de respuesta lamentable. Esos transportes van demasiado rápido para estar al máximo de su capacidad. ¿Quién demonios está coordinando la evacuación? ¿Un incompetente líder de gimnasio?

"_El general Surge lo espera en la base, capitán. Cambio y fuera"_

— Si. También váyase al diablo — contestó con su reconocida insolencia que provocó las risas entre el grupo de jóvenes que componían su escuadrón.

— ¿Cuál es la razón esta vez, capitán? — se atrevió a preguntar uno de ellos — ¿Asegurar la migración de un grupo de Pidoves a otra isla?

— Eso al menos habría sido más útil, Sid — respondió el capitán recuperando su buen humor — Pero si se trata de escoltar a otro rico idiota como lo que pasó en Kalos, personalmente lo abandonaré en la cima de ese enorme volcán que veo en el horizonte.

Los novatos del escuadrón rieron nuevamente, pero Sid y uno de sus compañeros, combatientes con la mirada fatigada y seria propia de un par de veteranos, se limitaban a sonreír empáticamente. Quince años de servir juntos en numerosas misiones les habían enseñado que detrás de los comentarios sarcásticos, se escondía un sincero desdén por aquellas tareas y misiones que priorizaban cuestiones materiales sobre ayuda humanitaria.

No había tiempo para más bromas de mal gusto hacia los superiores, tampoco para el recuento de esa e innumerables anécdotas acontecidas en más de una década de camaradería. Tan sólo el ligero jadeo de disgusto que aquel líder liberó mientras el helicóptero se proponía a aterrizar en la improvisada zona de aterrizaje cerca del muelle de la ciudad.

El escenario era digno de una zona de futuro desastre.

Oficiales y autoridades portando el distintivo redondo con el triángulo turquesa en el centro, coordinaban el desplazo de miles de personas y pokémon que se aglutinaban en las anchas calles que conducían al muelle principal para abandonar la isla. "_¡Por favor, sólo lleven lo necesario y no pierdan de vista a sus familiares y pokémon! ¡Aquellos que pueden guardar a sus compañeros en sus pokébolas, favor de hacerlo para agilizar el movimiento" _eran algunos de los tantos avisos que vociferaban a través de los altavoces en lugar de las típicas ofertas y ociosas promociones propias de un lugar turístico.

Con tiempo apenas para cumplir el protocolo, el escuadrón bajó del vehículo para ser recibido por un larguirucho pero ligeramente corpulento individuo de tez morena cuyas grandes gafas y aspecto bastante jovial resultaba ciertamente desencantado para los veteranos. No obstante, y si las insignias y la banda en su brazo derecho era alguna indicación, aquella persona parecía ocupar un cargo mayor a lo que su intelectual pero inexperto aspecto aparentaba.

— Capitán LaGardia — comenzó estrechando su mano mientras con la otra sostenía el holomisor que frecuentemente desplegaba el texto con las constantes reportes para mantenerlo al tanto de toda la operación — Soy el oficial Bailey a cargo de toda la inspección sanitaria del lugar. Bienvenido a la isla Melemele. Lo estaban esperando.

— Esperaba que el general Surge nos recibiera — respondió con cierto recelo — No cuestiono su liderazgo, oficial, pero es bastante inusual que cambien los procedimientos tan precipitadamente.

El oficial sonrió ligeramente mientras asentía con la cabeza — Entiendo su frustración, capitán — respondió con empatía — Pero la situación es un tanto más complicada de lo que aparenta. Si puede acompañarme, estoy seguro que responderán a sus inquietudes en cuanto se reúna con la Policía Internacional.

Aquel nombre terminó por romper por completo las expectativas que el capitán y su escuadrón aún poseían. Como si de pronto la propia estructura del mando de seguridad más importante del planeta acababa de ser presa de un instante de locura y decidiera mandar al diablo siglos de instrucción y jerarquía militar.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver la Policía Internacional en un brote de epidemia? — se apresuró el teniente Sid en una muestra de desacato que, a esas alturas, poco parecía importarle a su superior.

El escuálido oficial observó al desorientado teniente y asintió para luego fijar la mirada en su superior — Capitán… comparto su inquietud, pero me temo que la titánica tarea de poner a esta gente a salvo me ha impedido indagar más en este asunto del cual yo sé tanto como usted — contestó para luego extender su brazo en fraternal señal para conducirlos al lugar donde eran requeridos — Habría deseado contar con su ayuda en las tareas de evacuación, capitán LaGuardia. Personalmente recomendé a mi superior su presencia, considerando su vasta experiencia en las regiones del medio oriente.

— Llámeme Clint — contestó el capitán con un tono más cordial sin rayar en la presunción — Dígame, oficial Bailey, ¿se ha extendido el foco de infección a tal grado que no se le permite a la gente usar sus pokémon para abandonar la isla?

Aquella pregunta sensata expuso la verdadera inquietud de todo el escuadrón al ver el cuello de botella que conducía a la caseta de vigilancia improvisada donde la mayoría del personal trabajaba apresuradamente y sin descanso para la breve inspección sanitaria que cada persona debía someterse para abandonar la isla. Un escenario sobrecogedor en medio de un lugar con siglos sin conocer los conflictos y pesadumbres que las regiones más apartadas seguían lidiando incluso en una época de oro.

Resultaba todavía más desgarrador entre los jóvenes reclutas del escuadrón el ver a lo lejos la confusión y miedo en el rostro de los niños, muchos de ellos aferrándose a sus compañeros a pesar de la instrucción de mantener a los pokémon dentro de sus refugios.

— Espero, capitán Clint... — respondió el oficial justo en la entrada del enorme búnker — que cuando nuestras tareas concluyan, usted pueda darme un poco de lucidez en todo esto — Se despidió con un firme saludo para luego reunirse nuevamente con sus propios deberes.

En la entrada, un guardia acompañado de su Arcanine recibió al capitán y, sin ningún intercambio de palabras salvo el saludo rutinario, condujo al escuadrón al interior de la edificación. Al juzgar por los ordenadores debidamente acomodados y el personal que iba de un lugar a otro en un apresurado intento de mantener las novedades y noticias actualizadas en todo momento, Clint ya podía vislumbrar los motivos por los que acababan de asignarlos a tan diferente tarea. Una idea que se hizo más que evidente cuando, antes de cruzar la última puerta que conducía a la sala ubicada hasta el fondo del edificio, un guardia hizo la aclaración de que sólo él y sus dos tenientes tenían permitido ingresar a la sala de conferencias.

Los reclutas se apartaron de sus tres superiores quienes ingresaron a la enorme habitación. Pero la presencia de un único individuo que vestía una vieja gabardina a pesar del sofocante calor de verano sembró dudas sobre la sensatez de las personas a cargo.

— Capitán LaGuardia — comenzó el hombre estrechando firmemente su mano. El profundo púrpura de sus ojeras y su desmarañado cabello oscuro evidenciaban las escasas horas de sueño a las que se había sometido — Detective Looker. Por su mirada, estoy seguro que mi aspecto descuidado no es lo único que produce ese escepticismo, ¿o me equivoco?

Clint emitió un un muy leve y corto sonsonete. O aquel detective estaba consciente del absurdo que era tener una agencia internacional dando órdenes al mando militar, o intentaba sosegar la tensión con sarcasmo.

— Lucas Alvarez — se apresuró uno de ellos estrechando la mano del detective.

— Teniente Sid Lockhound — dijo con el mismo ademán y tono seco, compartiendo la disconformidad ante el chiste del detective.

Looker, estando al tanto de su gran fracaso para romper el hielo, optó por un modo más práctico de explicar el asunto sin meterse en trivialidades de jerarquías ni injerencias entre distintos mandos de seguridad que se disputaban el control de cualquier situación.

— ¿Les parece si dejamos de perder el tiempo y procedo a explicarles por qué están aquí?

Clint esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Era reconfortante conocer, por fin, a un agente de la ley que iba directo al grano.

— Llámeme Clint, detective — dijo por fin con su carisma férreo, pero solidario.

De los bolsillos de su descuidada gabardina, Looker sacó un delgado dispositivo electrónico no más grande que la palma de su mano y lo colocó en la mesa. Clint y los demás, una vez tomado asiento, pudieron reconocer la tecnología de aquel aparato que recientemente había hecho sido liberado para dominio público, con rumores de que una persona en la región de Kalos estaba trabajando en él para su uso comercial.

Una vez estando el dispositivo en la mesa, este desplegó de su pantalla táctil un holograma rectangular con imágenes de la persona cuya insaciable curiosidad por sobrepasar los límites materiales, involuntariamente podía haber sido responsable de desatar un desastre.

— El Doctor Mohn — comenzó Looker — defendió durante años la existencia de umbrales que conectaban nuestro mundo con múltiples dimensiones paralelas. A pesar de ser una figura controversial en su campo de estudio, la fundación Aether tomó especial interés en el buen doctor y decidió financiar su proyecto en el cual, después de años de trabajo, logró recolectar la primera evidencia de su teoría al contactar organismos sensitivos a los que denominó como "Ultra Entes".

A la fotografía del doctor Mohn y sus asociados, se añadieron aquellas donde se reportaba la aparición de las mencionadas criaturas. Simples imágenes radiométricas sin una forma abstracta que ellos pudieran discernir; la más decente de ellas, una silueta sumamente extraña que se asemejaba a una campana con un par de tentáculos y la leyenda de "UB-01 Symbiont", fue la única pieza que podría darle una idea a Clint y a su grupo de las criaturas alienígenas con las que estaban lidiando.

— Como saben en el reporte que se les entregó, hace tres días a las mil quinientas horas ocurrió un accidente en las instalaciones de la Fundación Aether, ubicada en la isla artificial donde realizan sus operaciones — dijo mientras pasaba las imágenes del interior del edificio a través del holomisor — Oficialmente, se reportó que la Fundación estaba tratando pokémon con un tipo de influenza extremadamente infecciosa, y que esta se salió de control...

— ¿Y extra oficialmente? — interrumpió Sid cruzándose de brazos en modo reprobatorio.

Looker asintió. Al igual que ellos, desaprobaba la tergiversación de los hechos para proteger la reputación de los influyentes por motivos banales y egoístas.

— Al parecer, el buen doctor y su gente trajeron algo a nuestro mundo que en estos momentos tratamos de comprender y contener…

Clint cruzó sus manos e inclinó su torso para apreciar mejor las imágenes de la investigación que cambiaban para darle una mejor perspectiva del recinto. En esos momentos donde ya se formulaba una idea clara de lo que tenían que hacer, realizó la pregunta que como experto en labores de rescate, más le concernía.

— El reporte que indica que se evacuó al personal de la Fundación… es falso, ¿no es cierto?

Looker agachó levemente la mirada.

— No ha habido comunicación alguna desde el accidente, aunque se envió una expedición científica para evaluar el problema. No se adentraron más allá del primer nivel durante media hora, pero tuvimos que traerlos de regreso debido a la interferencia en las comunicaciones. Tampoco encontraron al doctor Mohn, su esposa o alguien del personal del recinto — respondió — Por suerte Wicke, la asistente del doctor, acababa de regresar de un viaje para recabar fondos mientras todo esto sucedía. Nos ha ayudado mucho para reunir esta información que les estoy dando a conocer.

— ¿En dónde está ella? — preguntó Alvarez

— En un avión rumbo a Kalos mientras lleva a los dos hijos del doctor Mohn con sus únicos parientes biológicos — respondió — En otras circunstancias no lo habríamos permitido, pero… ha colaborado con nosotros de forma excepcional y dio su palabra de volver.

— ¿Por qué ejecutar un plan de contingencia de alto nivel si el foco de infección se realizó en un sitio aislado? — preguntó Sid con puntualidad para continuar con su pesquisa — En lo que a nos concierne, sólo provocaron un brote de histeria que dejará un alto costo a los habitantes de toda esta región.

— Una pregunta justa, teniente. Espero que tengan estómago para ver esto — respondió Looker para luego ejecutar un par de comandos y cambiar la imagen del holomisor — El día de ayer, múltiples reportes de un hedor nauseabundo parecido al de un cadáver, alertó a las villas fuera de las ciudades importantes. El general Serge investigó en persona, y lo que encontró fue…

La imagen era grotesca y sumamente espeluznante. Clint y sus hombre miraron atónitos y asqueados las vísceras colgando de aquel gigante felpudo que de por sí era considerado un peligro mortal antes de su desafortunado destino debido a su descomunal fuerza física; más escalofriante aún era la inocente y adorable sonrisa que ahora se había transformado en una macabra mueca zumbona que llegaba hasta la garganta, debido a la quijada a punto de desprenderse de su lugar.

— Creemos que la infección llegó cuando algunos pokémon escaparon de la Fundación. Como sea, para este Bewear la electricidad no tuvo efecto, sus ataques físicos terminaron enfermando a nuestros pokémon, y sólo se detuvo hasta que lo incineraron casi por completo — continuó para mostrar la fotografía de los restos carbonizados que en nada se asemejaba a la vigorosa criatura — Previendo una epidemia, se decretó el plan de máxima contingencia.

— ¿Ha habido personas infectadas?

— Ninguna hasta el día de ayer… ahora tenemos tres personas de la primera expedición que presentan fiebre. Los tenemos a todos en cuarentena y bajo estricta vigilancia.

— ¿Es un virus, bacteria, pokémon fantasma? Aunque es raro, ha habido reportes de… — inquirió Lucas para detenerse al ver que el detective meneaba la cabeza en señal de negación.

— Salió de ese umbral, teniente… no se asemeja a nada de lo que conocemos.

Por primera vez desde su primera misión en las empinadas y traicioneras montañas de oriente después de haber terminado su entrenamiento, Clint fue presa de un sobrenatural sobresalto ante una amenaza totalmente extraña a lo que conocían, sobre todo considerando que la humanidad convivía con majestuosos y aún poco comprendidos pokémon que literalmente podrían torcer la realidad a su antojo o provocar desastres de escalas apocalípticas. Sin embargo, el mundo microscópico era igual de misterioso, y si este voraz invasor con una biología tan diferente a la que conocían podía desencadenar tan espantosos efectos, era primordial encontrar una forma de ponerle un alto.

— ¿Cuál es la misión? — se apresuró a preguntar con determinación.

— Para comprender lo que el doctor y la Fundación realizó, y esperando encontrar una forma de revertirlo, ustedes y el escuadrón de nuestra agencia se adentrarán a la isla para recuperar las notas y archivos que conciernen al proyecto del "Ultra Umbral" — Looker agrandó la imagen holográfica que mostraba un plano tridimensional de las instalaciones y un recorrido virtual como si los condujera a la oficina del doctor Mohn — Extracción de los archivos y abandono de las instalaciones. Nada más.

— ¿Qué hay de los supervivientes? — preguntó Lucas con cierto pesar.

El silencio en la sala y la mirada seria de Looker bastó para responder la ingenua e infortunada pregunta. La información recabada de aquella plaga era escasa, pero suficiente para darse cuenta de las ínfimas probabilidades que los miembros de la Fundación contaban después de tres días de exposición directa con la infección.

— Estamos al tanto de los pokémon que los acompañan, y todos están adaptados a resistir esa fétida atmósfera. Todos ustedes deben llevar trajes especiales de contención, mucho más seguros que los de la primera expedición, por lo que tiene media hora para poner al tanto a sus muchachos, equiparse y abordar el helicóptero donde el escuadrón espera sus órdenes — concluyó dando un largo suspiro para luego estrechar nuevamente la mano del capitán — Caballeros, mucha suerte.

Clint y sus dos compañeros se retiraron de inmediato sin cruzar palabra alguna. Discutir de lo que acababan de escuchar les llevaría mucho más tiempo del que contaban. Respecto a sus tropas que se quedarían ayudando en las labores de logística, al menos le complacía saber que una parte apoyaría la causa a la que originalmente habían sido despachados, sin mencionar el gran alivio que representaría para el oficial Bailey al contar con la mejor ayuda profesional que podría necesitar en su situación.

El equipo estaba listo. Los trajes de contención, diseñados con una clara estética de ciencia ficción -hecho que provocó que más de uno se rascara su cabeza en señal de confusión- representaban lo último en tecnología de seguridad y maniobrabilidad necesaria en trabajos de máximo riesgo, capaces de resistir incluso las corrosivas y letales toxinas de Dragalge.

Nueve rastreadores, tres grupos. Cada uno tan magníficamente entrenado como sus camaradas pokémon que resguardaban en sus refugios durante el trayecto.

Un breve intercambio de miradas entre Clint y sus hombres con el nuevo escuadrón estaba en camino a su destino. La discreción durante el viaje, salvo aquellos breves mensajes para discutir detalles de la misión, concluyó repentinamente cuando, a menos de cinco kilómetros de su destino, la refinada estructuctura de lo que era la Fundación Aether se veía envuelta en una densa y verdosa neblina cuyo hedor pestilente los obligó a encender los filtros de sus trajes.

Sin saberlo, aquel jardín de la decadencia los recibía con los brazos abiertos.


End file.
